Perfume
by Antares Poison
Summary: RePosteo. El tiempo que perdiste con tu rosa es lo que la hace importante.Antonie Saint Expuvery.


**PERFUME**

por N.Gabriela I (Skorpios Shinigami)

La primavera se ha ido…

¿Por qué las estrellas ya no brillan en el cielo¿Por qué en el viento ya no entona su canción¿Por qué el Makai completo parece estar de luto cuando el sol brilla en el horizonte creando un hermoso panorama¿Por qué las hojas ya no bailan dando la bienvenida al otoño¿Por qué las noches son mas frías?

Por que la más bella de las flores se ha marchitado.

La más hermosa de las flores se ha marchitado, lo ha hecho en mis brazos expirando lentamente en un suspiro…sólo un suspiro y ya no estaba.

No estaba conmigo.

Aquella rosa roja a la que le di mi amor y mi completa devoción, la trataba con tal y tanta delicadeza, tanta que el impetuoso viento tenía envidia de la caricias que solo yo podría proporcionarle….solo a él …. nada más….

La más bella de las flores se ha marchitado y con ella mi existencia.

El fuego de mi alma se ha extinguido

Solo él obtiene el poder para arrebatarme esa crueldad y insensibilidad propias del asesino que soy.

Con él logro entregarme sin sentirme inferior, consigo llegar a los límites de la fogosidad y de la ternura.

Puedo sentir que el mundo desaparece a mí alrededor, alcanzo ver las estrellas sin necesitar un cielo

Escucho la canción más preciosa que emana de su voz al sólo decir esas dos palabras…

Puedo oler los perfumes más exquisitos que ofrece su tersa piel, saboreo la dulce miel que su boca ofrece

Con él sé querer sin temor.

Sólo a él puedo amarlo…

Sin que los confines de la muerte me lo impidan.

¡Oh! como extrañaré su suave y dulce aroma a rosas, recibientes como la mañana cubiertas con una fina capa de rocío.

Ese aroma que me envolvía, cubría con apasionados besos e intrépidas caricias en los lugares más secretos de mi cuerpo, lugares que no sabía que poseía y que pudieran llevarme al límite de la pasión con solo un roce suyo.

Yo me deshacía toda la noche en sus brazos pero volvía a nacer en ellos al amanecer…con cada beso….

Aún conservo sutilmente su fragancia en mí cuerpo(consecuencia inevitable al ser suyo tantas veces) cuando me abrazo imagino que es él que me proporciona calor en la noche , como antes…

Ningún perfume me torturó más que éste

¿Qué es esto¿Qué es esta piedrecilla negra que brota de mis ojos¿Acaso será…?

Ja!…Rió socarronamente ¿Hasta este grado eres capaz de afectarme Kurama¿Al grado de hacerme llorar por ti mis primeras lágrimas? Me siento tan estúpido por esto…

Estúpido…

! Estúpido¡Eres un estúpido Kurama!... Más bien eras un estúpido… ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te cruzaste entre ese ataque y yo¿Por qué me salvaste¿Tanto te importaba¿Tanto me amabas?... �¿Por que Kurama!... �¿Por qué!...¿Por qué moriste sabiendo que solo tu puedes hacerme sentir vivo? Sin ti ya no soy nada, no soy nada Kurama…y te odio por eso.

Eso es

¡Te odio!

Te odio por haber entrado en mi vida.

Por haber quebrado mi barrera, por haber muerto.

Te odio por amarte tanto.

Una vez me dijiste que solo la muerte nos separaría

Has muerto y sin embargo sigo unido a ti

Vives en mi recuerdo, vives en mi alma; has dejando tu esencia en ella.

Solo morirás el día que yo te olvide.

Y eso, mi amor, no lo permitiré, por que sería dejarme morir a mi mismo, tú sabes que siempre ví por mi primero antes que nadie.

Recuerdo que el mismo arrebato en el campo de batalla era el mismo con el que…no….era mucho más fuerte la pasión y la adoración con la que me entregaba a ti que con la que derrotaba a mis enemigos, pero el condenado ante tu deseo, siempre era yo; Hiei, el youkai de fuego

El demonio de fuego…esclavizado ante los labios que pronunciaban mi nombre dulcemente, mi nombre sonaba divinamente en sus labios a manera de una bella melodía.

Soy prisionero de esa cruel rosa, rehén de su brazos que me sujetan con posesión cuando estamos juntos, condenado a sus malditos besos, sus besos… son ya una sustancia adictiva para mi que encienden mi inquieto corazón

Cedíamos para ser uno los dos sin reservas, sin remordimientos siendo uno mismo con el otro, cada caricia suya me llevaba a ese estado donde todo es perfecto y nada puede salir mal (creo que se llama gloria) todo es perfección y deleite, lo único que importa es la unión con la persona que amas y alcanzar ese sagrado alivio aunque sea por unos segundos.

En cada uno de sus exquisitos pétalos se escondía una promesa oculta que poco a poco iba descubriendo cada noche, con besos, con caricias, con leves gemidos.

En medio del placer, entraba deliciosamente en mi cuerpo, poseyéndome sutilmente, con cariño, con amor.

Con inmenso placer.

Me sentía querido, venerado, deseado…completo.

Estaba completo cuando me hacia uno con él, bebiendo de los labios, saciarse con el pecado en nuestros cuerpos, extinguirnos en la pasión, rendirnos ante la razón, abandonando nuestra templanza…gozando yo de él y él de mi.

Mi corazón latía estrepitosamente cada vez que el me manipulaba para hacerme perder la cordura.

Cordura que perdí en el momento en que mis ojos se perdieron en esos bosques esmeralda y mar de hebras pelirrojas.

Su frente perlada de sudor y gritos ahogados me hace recordar a las rosas…¡las rosas se ven igual en las mañanas!

Después de una noche de lluvia, cubiertas finamente de rocío saludando tímidamente al sol quien las saluda con sus candentes rayos.

Me pregunto cuanta belleza, sencilla, pura…puede emanar la persona que adoras, con algo tan común como eso.

Sonrio irónicamente, claro que es la cosa mas hermosa y pura de los tres reinos solo por el simple hecho de le has dado todo de ti: tu corazón, tu cuerpo , tu alma, tu vida…todo tu ser se lo has entregado a tu rosa.

Y lo que la hace preciosa y valiosa es el tiempo que perdiste con ella…

entregándote.

Sin embargo ya no esta aquí , la primavera se ha ido y con ella la flor mas dotada de hermosura; la rosa del Makai: Youko Kurama…mi adorado Kurama.

La canción en mi corazón, el fuego que me llenaba de pasión, el perfume más dulce…la vida corriendo por mis venas,

la sonrisa de mi labios …que se ha borrado eternamente.

Te has llevado todo, te has llevado todo de mi…TU

Mi amigo… mi opuesto…mi ladrón…mi rival…mi dueño… mi dios… mi amante…mi maldición…a mi amor…

a mi Kurama….

KURAMA

Te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el último aliento

Por toda la eternidad….

Mayo 2004


End file.
